One shot n7: 'Cos I can love you more than this
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: Liam est fou d'amour pour Heather, la soeur de Niall. Il veut lui offrir sa vie, mais le blond en a décidé autrement. Voyage au coeur d'une histoire d'amour et d'amitié. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas remunérée !


- Liam arrêtes, tu va pas faire ça, je tiens à toi bordel ! lui hurlais-je du bout de la pièce confinée et faiblement éclairée, les larmes aux yeux.

Il savait bien que les boys ne seraient pas réceptifs a son idée, mais sa nature le rendait têtu et persuasif.

- Non seulement je le ferais, mais avec le sourire en plus ! Écoute Niall, tu sais à quel point j'aime ta soeur et tu dois me comprendre. T'es pas compatible, je le suis, tout est clair. Le destin en a décidé ainsi.

Il avait toujours cru a ces théorie stupide d'une vie après la mort, au destin et aux anges gardiens. Il croyait dur comme fer à une puissance, supérieure à toute vie terrestre, nous guidant et dictant notre vie comme bon lui semblait, comme si un scénario avait été préparé pour notre vie.  
Heather était mourante, il était le seul donneur compatible du groupe, c'était là une raison plus que justifiable pour lui d'offrir son corps à la science.

- Liam, non ! Je l'aime aussi ma soeur, je l'ai toujours aimée et ça ne changera jamais mais rend toi bien compte que je tiens aussi à toi! On trouvera une solution, on trouvera un autre donneur !  
- Elle a besoin de ce rein, je lui offrirais. Je veux qu'elle vive, à mes dépends s'il le faut, mais elle vivra. Elle n'a que 17 ans et toute sa vie devant elle, une greffe reste le seule chose qui peut encore la sauver. Elle rayonne de bonheur même en se sachant malade, tu t'imagines un peu la force et le courage donc elle fait preuve pour garder le sourire devant nous, devant toi ?!

Pour confirmer ses dires, il me désignait du doigt la chambre voisine, la chambre d'Heather.  
Comme il l'avait dit, elle était allongée, souffrante et souriante, mais gardait toujours son côté féminin auquel elle tenait tant puisqu'une fine barrette empêchait sa chevelure flamboyante de lui couvrir le visage. Son visage si fin avec ses traits de jeune fille en fleur, sa bouche fine et rosée néanmoins pulpeuse, l'iris de ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant étaient autant de raisons pour lesquelles Liam était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Personne ne le savait, personne n'était au courant. Mis à part moi. Il s'était confié à moi, sans doute se sentant obligé de m'informer des sentiments qu'il avait puisque cela concernait ma soeur avec qui j'étais si proche. Il l'aimait d'un amour complexe et tellement sincère que c'en était touchant, ils iraient si bien ensemble si ce dilemme ne s'était pas présenté : La vie de Liam contre celle d'Heather, celle d'Heather contre celle de Liam. Ce dernier s'était spontanément proposé pour lui offrir son unique rein dès lors que le test de compatibilité avait été confirmé positif. Oui, son unique rein. Ayant subi une intervention chirurgicale durant sa jeunesse, on lui avait retiré un rein, ne le laissant en vie qu'avec un organe.

Ses arguments étaient inattaquable, il l'aimait et voulait la sauver. Sentiment légitime mais horrible pour son entourage. Je m'inclinais face à sa domination sur mes mots. Il avait toujours réussi a convaincre n'importe qui lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, faisant une de sa principale qualité un défaut.  
Je m'approcha du siège où il était nonchalamment installé et lui déposa une légère bise sur le front. Peut-être notre dernier contact. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde que je ne voulais pas perdre c'était Liam. Il ne se rendait certainement pas compte du sentiment, du lien si fort qui nous unissait. C'était avec lui que j'avais eu chacune de mes premières fois: mes premiers rires, mes premiers pleurs, mes premiers amours, mes premières déceptions, mon premier vrai ami, mon premier et unique meilleur ami.

- Ne m'oublie pas Niall. Me chuchota-t-il, soucieux, à l'oreille.

- Nan Liam, quoiqu'il se passe, je ne t'oublierais pas, jamais ! T'es le frère que j'ai jamais eu, je ne veux en aucun cas te perdre. Toi ou Heather, le choix est trop difficile. Je suis une ordure mais pourtant je sais déjà que la mort de ma soeur me toucherait, certes, mais je m'en remettrais. En revanche la tienne, jamais. J't'en prie mec, fais pas la connerie de ta vie ! Un autre donneur peut être trouvé, mais te sacrifie pas pour Heather, s'il te plait! Liam, je t'aime putain !

Derniers clignement d'oeil avant que mes larmes coulent, immédiatement essuyée par Liam qui déversait lui aussi les siennes. Tombant au sol dans un "ploc" ouvrant la brèche, la brèche de la douleur. Comment choisir entre deux personnes qui nous sont indispensables ?!

**[...]**

- Monsieur Payne ? Intervint le médecin, vêtu de sa longue blouse blanche où son nom était finement brodé : "Michael Cameron Jr".  
- C'est moi. se présenta Liam, se relevant et faisant un pas dans la direction de l'interne. Vous me prélevez le rein demain c'est ça ? poursuivit-il, enjoué.  
- Non, jamais personne ne vous prélèvera votre rein monsieur Payne. Vous n'en avez qu'un et c'est contre toutes les lois de la médecine de tuer une personne pour en sauver une autre.  
- Mais je suis consentant ! Je veux offrir ce rein à Mlle Heather Cary Horan, elle doit vivre !  
- Je suis désolé. lâcha simplement le médecin en s'en allant.

Liam se retourna vers moi, impuissant. Je vis ses yeux rouge devenir luisant et une étrange mimique se dessiner sur son visage. Ce dernier ce crispa, tant de haine que de douleur. Ça me faisait mal, mal de le voir dans cette position de faiblesse, si fragile. C'était lui qui me consolait d'habitude, et maintenant que c'était à moi de veiller sur lui, je ne trouvais pas mes mots... Si seulement les douleurs et les maux d'autrui pouvaient m'être appliqué, je n'aurais pas à le voir ainsi. Le voir partir en fumée devant moi était si difficilement acceptable...

- Elle... elle va mourir, c'est de ma faute. Parvint-il a articuler.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je suis là Liam, vient.

Je lui ouvrit des bras dans lesquels il vint immédiatement se réfugier, éclatant en sanglot, ses larmes coulant le long de mon bras et humidifiant ma chemise.  
Il était désarmé, détruit de ne pas avoir le choix, de devoir accepter la mort d'Heather qui lui était imposée. Ce jour là, il fit la promesse de lui offrir ce rein, coûte que coûte, quelque soit la manière qu'il devait employé...

**[...]**

**Driiiiiing, Driiiiiiiing, Driiiiiiiiiiiing...**

- Allo ?  
- Niall ?  
La voix au bout du fil était tremblante, hésitante.  
- Oui?  
- C'est moi : Liam.  
- Ah salut ! Ca va ? répondis-je du tac au tac, cachant mon appréhension.  
- Chut! Je t'appelle pas pour te faire la conversation. Niall, t'as été mon meilleur ami durant toutes ces années, je t'oublierais jamais mec. Dit aussi à Zayn, Louis et Harry que je les aimes et qu'il resteront eux aussi mes plus belles rencontre. Et enfin, embrasse Heather de ma part. J'ai un plan, Adieu.  
- Adieu ? Liam, de quoi tu parles ?! Liam ?!

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip.**

Il a raccroché ?! J'essayais de le rappeler, il m'avait fait peur avec son "Adieu", en vain. Mon coeur eu un raté, puis un second. La poitrine se contorsionnait, mon coeur faisait un boum énorme dans mon torse, explosant sans gêne les autres organes l'entourant. Une angoisse me serra la gorge, privant peu à peu mes poumons de la dose d'oxygène nécessaire à la correcte irrigation de mes membres et me nouant l'estomac. Le stress montait, de plus en plus, me rendant fou. Bordel, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Son portable avait été déconnecté, éteins. Je n'avais pas mon permis, je sortis en trombe de l'hôpital, cherchant un véhicule avec lequel je pourrais me rendre rapidement chez Liam. Un scooter était garé devant les portes coulissantes de l'entrée aux urgences. Les clés étaient encore présente sur le 50 cc, je l'enfourcha et d'une vitesse incertaine je m'enfonça dans les rues de Londres. Passé devant la rue Stamford, je virais à gauche. Le deux roues n'allait pas aussi vite que je l'avais espéré. La pluie me fouettait le visage, déjà gelé par le froid de décembre.

122 Church Road, Crystal Palace, la résidence de Liam. Le bâtiment était relativement luxueux, fait de blocs de pierres taillés. De grandes entailles dans la pierre permettait d'apporter une grande luminosité aux appartements. Les secours étaient déjà là, donnant un aspect de scène de crime à la rue.

- Eloignez-vous monsieur, le corps est prioritaire.

- En quoi un cadavre est prioritaire ?! m'écriais-je, a bout de nerf.

Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, des dizaines de gens habitaient dans cette résidence, les chances pour que Liam soit sous ce drap étaient infime. Du moins c'est ce que je me forçais à croire. Mais le pied dépassait, me laissant apparaître une cheville nue:

**_Heather._**

Heather ?! Le tatouage de Liam !

- Ce jeune homme est donneur d'organes et vient de se suicider, il nous reste 15 minutes pour prélever les organes et les réimplantés. Sinon, ils seront inutilisables.

- Non, ne le touchez pas! Laissez le ! hurlais-je, impuissant face à la mort de mon meilleur ami. Lachant des centaines de larmes qui coulaient à flot. C'est... c'est impossible ! Il pouvait pas me faire ça! Il pouvait pas m'abandonner, se tuer, me laisser seul...

Ils le traitaient comme de la marchandise, comme un animal ! Servant uniquement a donné les organes qui lui avaient permis de vivre jusqu'ici. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le laisser mort, sans même essayer de le réanimer pour un foutu rein ! Son corps serait recouvert d'affreuse cicatrices, effaçant encore un peu son image dans la mémoire des gens qui le prendrons sûrement pour un jeune drogué suicidaire, sans connaître le pourquoi du comment.

Mais bon dieu, je ne suis qu'un con ! Le plan! Le plan de Liam!

**- "Je te promet qu'elle aura mon rein, coûte que coûte, d'une manière ou d'une autre".**

Il s'est lui même tué, le laissant sans vie et irréanimable, ses organes intacts. Offrant sa vie à Heather.

**[...]**

Cela faisait quatre longues heures que j'attendais dans le hall de la clinique, anxieux. Priant pour que ma soeur s'en sorte vivante. Le docteur Cameron s'approcha du siège dans lequel je m'étais assoupi et me tapota l'épaule afin de me réveiller.

- Le rein a été accepté par votre soeur. Elle est en salle de réveil, vous pourrez la voir dans deux ou trois heures.

- Me-merci doc... ma voix se perdit dans les larmes.

Un mélange de tristesse et de joie, faisant un cocktail explosif à l'intérieur de mon crâne et de mon coeur. Heureux ou malheureux ? Je n'en savais rien. Ma raison se perdais entre les deux, me laissant vide. Foutaise de sentiment !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon métier jeune homme.

**[...]**

- Tu veux du cheesecake Niall ? J'en ai fait spécialement pour toi. Me demanda Heather, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Non, je vais partir.

- Partir ? Mais où Niall, où ?

- Loin, très loin de toi, loin de tout ça. lâchais-je enfin.

J'étais un monstre de l'abandonner de la sorte, surtout dans cette période où elle luttait contre la mort. Toujours dans le gouffre, se raccrochant à la vie. Mais je n'arrivais plus a vivre avec elle, plus en sachant qu'un bout de Liam était en elle et qu'il la faisait vivre. 6 mois, 6 mois qu'il était parti. 6 mois de souffrance. Je n'avais même plus la force d'aller me recueillir sur sa tombe, je manquais de courage et de volonté. A quoi bon s'asseoir devant une pierre et discuter dans le vide ?! Il m'avait été enlevé ! Il ne reviendrais plus ! Partir... Loin... Où que j'aille, il resterait dans ma mémoire. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple de me donner la mort, mais Liam n'aurait plus vécu dans la mémoire de quelqu'un comme il l'aurait mérité. Alors je souffrirai, mais il restera intact en ma mémoire. Je devais rester en vie, si ce n'est pour moi, au moins pour lui.

Ma soeur avait tué Liam, elle l'avait tué d'amour.


End file.
